


金光

by lipanzi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipanzi/pseuds/lipanzi





	金光

医圣，问就是我没了

他想不到自己会和德帕英做爱，这很荒诞但确确实实已经发生，他们从床上滚到地上，让一团床单皱缩成凋零的鲜花，烛火被夹杂着夜风的月光熄灭，飞蛾在最后的一星火焰中燃烧殆尽，过分死寂的房间之中只有他们存活，混杂着精液腥甜气味的空气粘连起来，透明的蛹壳，交缠在一起的双生子，容貌不尽相同，各自拥有一半灵魂，背部泛着暗色的血痕中扯出翅膀像是他们确实将要被引渡去天堂。我们得被关在笼子里做地狱的新展品给但丁和维吉尔看。德帕英靠在墙上点烟，橙色的光芒闪烁着缓慢死去，烟灰落到床上，一点薄荷的气味盘旋在他们的鼻尖上。  
维吉尔自己说不定都有过漂亮男孩，他是古罗马人。杜皮伊把烟从德帕英的手中抽出来据为己有，咬住滤嘴的时候他想到刚刚他并没有和德帕英接吻，他在德帕英的锁骨边留下一道不大不小的印迹，确信自己咬破了男人的皮肤，血腥味残留在齿缝中，和着香烟的味道被他吞下，清浅的苦涩。他先前没想到德帕英会抽薄荷烟。我收集香烟，我喜欢抽不同味道的烟。德帕英向他展示堆在抽屉中的铁皮盒子们，一种称不上奇特的爱好，男人拿出一盒烟扔到同伴手中，大笑着说他会用烟丝泡咖啡喝。那你离入土不远了。杜皮伊说，口气诚恳的诅咒和劝告。  
这事可真是意想不到，我第一次搞男人是和你。德帕英语气悠然，他翻身下床，没穿裤子，摇摇晃晃地去桌前摸索着倒咖啡，他能在黑暗里看清东西，他们都可以，抱在一起的时候甚至能从彼此的瞳孔之中看到自己的脸。可真扭曲，德帕英想，并且说出了口，知道自己的姿势能够让他最终射到杜皮伊的胸前，被分开的双腿，撕裂成碎片的无花果叶，坠落在地上汁液迸溅的饱满果实，精液会顺着杜皮伊的胸前滑下，落进就连他也看不到的黑暗之处，在他平坦而称不上柔软的小腹上被胡乱抹开，月光之下杜皮伊的掌心闪闪发亮，看不清晰的指缝中夹着血丝，像是刚刚将一个生命自胎中引渡而来，他去拥抱德帕英，指尖再一次掐进男人的皮肤，仿佛要将他活活拆分。  
你和我有什么深仇大恨吗，乔万尼？  
德帕英不会找到这个问题的答案，他到底和杜皮伊做爱，并且看起来像是乐在其中，他们抽烟，仿佛不约而同一般，烟灰溶解在浅黑色的薄荷味道中。德帕英凝视着身边的人，杜皮伊头发凌乱，鬓角的碎发被汗水黏在皮肤上，略微仰起头的时候像一尊被磨蚀过的雕像，双腿搭在一团称不上干净布料上的神像，这念头滑稽得让他想笑而他也确实这样做了，招来身边人的嘲讽：你笑得像是身边不是我而是尊金像。  
你确实是尊金像。德帕英语气诚恳。  
滥俗的情话，你什么时候变成会讲葛朗台式情话的人了。  
我说得是真的。  
一层浅金色的薄雾。德帕英毫不惊讶，他将近三十余年的生命之中已经见识到过太多次奇迹，他看着杜皮伊低头，一点金光顺着发梢滴落，倏忽消散开的星光，金色的男人，像是被月光浇筑，皮肤在光芒下带着点冰冷的色彩，搞得他忍不住去抓杜皮伊的手臂，确认“我刚刚不是在和一尊雕塑睡觉”。杜皮伊神情疑惑，转瞬即逝，金光同精液一般真实。  
你瞧，你也看到了。德帕英得意地笑起来。他终究想起来自己该去和身边的人接吻，舌尖带着的一点苦涩凉意混着唾液被兑进杜皮伊的口腔之中，德帕英假装熟稔却被事实戳破，几乎要咬破男人的嘴唇，一点血腥味滴入后漫开，他几乎像是在品尝一颗水果，比喻过分俗套到让他忍不住鄙夷自己。他推开杜皮伊，咽下口水，哑着嗓子想说些什么却被杜皮伊打断，他的舌尖抵在上颚之上，杜皮伊的嘴唇温热。他到底和几个人睡过。德帕英想，抱住了杜皮伊，在他赤裸的脊背上留下长长的划痕，肿胀开来的印迹，他突然萌生出一种自得感，对视的时候一条绳索将他们的灵魂捆绑在一起，顺着瞳孔滑落进躯壳，最后溶解在血液之中，精液里面，无孔不入，他用指腹摩挲杜皮伊的背部，顺着脊骨滑下，扫下的金光细碎。他看着杜皮伊，他终于可以自由呼吸，他笑了起来，问出他的问题。杜皮伊也笑，说，不知道，我从不记这个。  
早晚有人因为你自杀，乔万尼。  
那人反正不会是你。  
杜皮伊随手抓过一件衬衫套上，德帕英的衣服带着种奇特的味道，破败的教堂，棕灰色的乳香味。你闻起来像个神父。杜皮伊说，德帕英咽下一大口啤酒，说，我爸是神父，我小时候背诵《诗篇》，在聚会上被打扮成天使。他咧开嘴笑，说他希望我去写那种能打印出来在教堂门口分发的小册子，我没答应他，我替他写过太多次了，我头一次拒绝他。  
那时候德帕英开始写他的长篇小说，每晚在固定的时间里来到酒馆角落里，目光冷峻，蘸着一点烛光写作，让火苗点燃纸张，吞没深色的字迹，燃烧殆尽的忧郁，灰烬中孕育出全新的狂热，他吞下一大口酒，像是那为圣物，诞生自救世主的双手缝隙之中，转着虹膜泛灰色的眼珠一个个打量过去，这个人刚死了家人，脸上带着忧伤的愉悦，灰桃红色的，他猜那根本就是个谋杀犯，掐死自己的妻子，埋在花园中，拿她的财产来这里坐着；他看到脸刮得光滑的男人，浅色的绸子马甲上带着玫紫色的一点香气，仿佛他将要被用地毯捆起来去献给哪位土耳其苏丹，他喉咙发痒，看着年轻的娈童，想他和一位苏丹交欢的时候，修剪整齐的指甲在深红色的丝绒上划破出伤痕，笑得像人造香精，兑上牛奶，一杯廉价饮料。他最后得被抬出来。德帕英看着他过分苍白的皮肤，我得把他写进去，他想，他适合被拿来做点什么文章。一个人凑过来问他，你知道螺旋体吗？  
不知道。德帕英说，来人自称动物学家，德帕英想他适合做个维克多.弗兰肯斯坦式的角色，他上衣肮脏，一双黄色的眼珠像是萎缩了一般，留着小胡子的男人说年轻男人得了梅毒，说他得去教堂，他养了一笼兔子，兔子们繁殖太快，他得去祈祷所有的兔子平安长大。你算个什么动物学家。德帕英假想出的口气生硬，你还去教堂，可真有意思，你哪里也不属于，你和男人做爱，得了梅毒的人是你，你养兔子为了用它们试药。他随手在本子上写，知道这个操德国口音的男人看不懂他的笔迹。帕英，你觉不觉得和人睡觉有利于创作，我一个画家朋友说的，他是那人的情人。  
他幻想他是哪位青年才俊？王尔德吗？  
您才是，帕英先生。男人口气诚恳，多少人愿意做您的莎乐美。  
我还想多留我的这颗头几天。  
您猜一个梅毒病人会不会写诗？他识字，他是诗人，他在写一本诗集，说到时候给大家每个人发一本。我能看看您的文章吗？我读过你写的赞美诗，可真伟大，才华横溢，您为什么不继续写了呢？你在哪个晚上看到全新的女神在朝你招手了？我一个朋友说，优秀的作家总和人睡觉，女人没用，有时候还得和男人。  
白痴到哪里都是白痴。德帕英心烦意乱，他想给对面的人一拳，他有把握可以打赢这个小个子男人，他一厢情愿地觉得自己怒火冲天，实际上不过是个滑稽的憔悴男人。不远处坐着杜皮伊，在拨弄他的吉他，杜皮伊弹吉他，面无表情，像是在教堂里，他有工作，每晚下班后来这里，遇到德帕英。德帕英在椅子上扭动，手指拨弄着一杆尾端凹陷的钢笔，冲对面的男人笑，说，我觉得他需要注意大脑，这东西伤神。  
他萌生出一种想把对方的嘴唇打烂的冲动，让那双巩膜发黄的眼珠在地上滚动，他端起酒杯，啤酒洒到摊开的稿纸上，他居然有那么一丝庆幸，他把杯子放到一旁，随手拎起一张纸。  
现在你得给我让一个位置出来了。  
他几乎是赶走了对方，在桌上摊开他的纸，边缘模糊的字迹弥散成一团符号，回归最原始的本体，杜皮伊结束演奏，走了过来，顺手拿起杯子，他说，你和人吵起来了？  
那是个白痴，一个恶毒调侃人的庸俗的混蛋。德帕英凝视杜皮伊的衬衫领口，他们还没有做爱，杜皮伊的衣领上什么也不会有，没有那种破落修道院特有的味道，最后一名神父在一个漫长的殉道过程中被时间磨蚀成一滩闪亮的灰烬。德帕英请他喝啤酒，要最好的酒，花光口袋里的硬币，他坐在光芒里笑，像是他是这里的主人，手指一点就能重新让杯子注满葡萄酒。乔万尼，你当真去过罗马？你告诉我你能不能看到他们？杜皮伊摇摇头，说，你有司汤达综合征，所罗门。  
这没有，我没有在任何一座博物馆门前昏倒过。  
他在这个位置认识杜皮伊，活像一个从医院里溜出来后回光返照的垂死病人，带着三天没有睡觉后的黑眼圈，明显到让人怀疑他生出了什么趣味在脸上涂了两抹颜色，走进酒吧，要最好的酒，像是他即将一举成名。他刚刚同编辑吵架，为一篇短篇小说，编辑说：“你像是十字军时代的修士与当代狂想症青年的结合体，帕英先生，您想象力丰沛，但是……”  
但是你没法理解。  
对方坦然承认，带着些公式化的客套，送他出门。德帕英在街角将编辑的名片塞进下水道中，拐进一家从未进过的酒馆，在那里打量自己的手稿，他三天没睡，饥肠辘辘，像头沉默而过早老去的巨兽，坐在一团黑暗之中习以为常地凝视每一个人，仿佛他是上帝，能够调配全体，让每一个人来朝拜他，有人过来拿起他的文稿，烛火猛烈摇曳起来，酒杯被推到一边，洒出的液体沾在指尖上。你觉得如何？德帕英开口。  
你去过伊甸园还是阿卡迪亚？  
都没有，我家在三条街外。  
你那时候的口气不像个活人。后来杜皮伊说。他站在桌边，用两根手指拎起一张纸，同当初一样，听德帕英开口缓缓讲述，他喝酒，用末端被咬得破碎的钢笔写东西，睁着眼睛打量所有人，打量杜皮伊，眼里蓝色的磷火让他看起来像个偏执症患者，要在这里建起一座阿卡迪亚、耶路撒冷，或者随便哪个压根就不存在的去处。杜皮伊想他根本就是在过分狂妄，他一直说他哪里都没去过，他不需要去任何地方，徒手创造出让众人缓缓沉浸的去处，过分遥远迷离，让见到的人叹息。没有人会出版你的东西，帕英。编辑说，语气诚恳，读者不需要这种看起来像哪个复活死人写的东西。德帕英大笑，什么也没有说。  
你怎么不继续写了？杜皮伊抖着半干的纸，上面的符号在一个转折处被生生切断。  
我写不出来，乔万尼。  
你看起来缺少一个炼狱让你游历。杜皮伊把稿纸放下，他认识德帕英多久就连他自己也不清楚，他们在那天见面，聊了很久，杜皮伊感觉对面的人坐在这里又好像不是。要到后来他才能明白这是个多么冷酷无情的永恒主义者，只差在心脏的位置铭刻符号，他像是从未来而来，用一副眼镜注视过去，竭尽全力重活一次好让所有的人记住他又像是这本就是他人生的一部分。他们吵架，德帕英高声反驳到让所有人都能听见，他说太阳又有何不可，我愿意搞出一个太阳式的人物，看他……  
看他膨胀着死去。  
他看着杜皮伊表情安然，脸上一点浅淡的金色，和烛火混在一起不甚明显但他分辨出了，这个在大学当助教的男人才是活像并不平和的上帝，永远坐在人群中像是他多么讨人喜欢。实际上我只是在搜集素材，我在搞调研，我得观察人，我喜欢照顾不一样的人。杜皮伊说，他来找德帕英，他说太阳会爆炸着死去，你回不到你的未来，直截了当到德帕英几乎要愤怒地将他按在墙上，又转念一想没什么大不了的。你当真觉得我来自未来？德帕英问。  
你看起来像，或者说，你来自哪个破败的、压根不存在的地方。  
德帕英若有所思，他写不出东西，就干脆把稿纸们收起来，带着点仪式感地将钢笔插进上衣口袋，整理好衣领像是他即将去面见土耳其苏丹，把玫紫色的故事呈给他看，骗他为自己来上一笔钱尽管他每周日都雷打不动地出现在教堂。他的眼前浮现出一位穿着东方服饰的男孩忧愁的脸，一位杀死情妇用她做模的雕塑家沾满鲜血和眼泪的扭曲面庞，一个试图用玫瑰自杀的女子，她翻看故事，看到苏丹和被判处流放的雕塑家，她打算殉情，她听到了枪声，隔壁的画家枪杀了同性的情人后杀死了自己。德帕英突然很想把这里买下来，让所有的人都“滚出去“，他内心喜悦，像是他吃到了金子做的面包，他打算把杜皮伊留下来，他们交换过礼物，杜皮伊送了他根新的钢笔，德帕英从没用过，他送了首诗，写得挺俗但他觉得在这种场合下很合适，杜皮伊没说什么，他只说，果然是你，所罗门。  
他觉得杜皮伊不太一般，他们挺合拍的，所以他干脆送他首三流赞美诗，让杜皮伊发笑，说果然你把我当朋友而不是编辑啊，我是不是得谢谢你。他谋划着写篇新的文章，专门写给杜皮伊，后者答应会拿给大学里的学生看却被告知“没必要“。他感觉很有意思，他猜杜皮伊也是，他们一起吃晚饭，用对方的烟点燃自己的，德帕英说，你猜我用这法子烧掉过多少废纸。  
你有点焦躁，你一直在找什么该死的东西，你靠欲望写了太多东西了写得你自己要在这里死掉。德帕英想，他像做爱一样写作，所有的语言都是他的情妇，他饱尝滥情的苦果，在深夜看到自己闪闪发亮，凝视杜皮伊的时候发现这个带着一副拉丁人轮廓的男人也是。他用不着费力地寻找激情，三流作家才这么做，他的激情在那层金光之中，他只需要摩挲笔尖让它们落下，像爱抚一位处女一般吻他的稿纸，人们说他包养了无数个情人，实际上他上次睡觉是在一年之前，过分的狂热令他禁欲，他找到杜皮伊的时候有点不可思议，后者却平和得像是早就知道有这一天似的，他们就做爱，仿佛一早就相爱。  
谁在这种地方讨论爱谁就是白痴。德帕英宣称，但他到底和杜皮伊做爱，拥抱在一起带着点急躁地解开彼此的上衣纽扣，德帕英感觉杜皮伊像是搞到了个什么全新的研究素材一样激动，他指尖冰凉，一点细微的震颤，他带着点本能一般的好奇去观察这具同自己相似又不同的躯体，思维戛然而止因为杜皮伊把他推倒在了床上，他看到杜皮伊心脏位置一道深色的阴影，像是孔洞，他双腿内侧平滑温热，倒像是个活人，德帕英抓住他的阴茎，像是握住男人的心脏一般，他没什么感觉，一个器官，熟悉的生理反应，一点透明的物质在火光中旋转着散开，不存在的苍白扭曲之物，教堂一角祈祷的花朵，肉红色的花瓣硕大，他活不成了，德帕英的脑中一闪而过这句话，他感觉自己的心脏跳得飞快，像是他在写作一段最令人兴奋的高潮。跳跃着死去吧，带着创世激情永远离开这里然后诞育全新的世界，自凹凸起伏的沟壑之中流淌出的河流。你真是个该死的夏娃，狄俄尼索斯，随便什么神明还是我干脆在这里自己虚构一位，仅仅让它就在这里存在。他指尖灵活，德帕英毫不怀疑他做过很多次爱，他根本不是什么大学教师，他是个疯子诗人，死过一次，换上谁的心脏重新归来，站在世界之外凝视众人，像一轮打磨光滑的月亮。他突然感觉他们实际上是世界上最后的两个人，新世界会从他们的阴茎内喷薄而出，像所有古老的创世神话一样，这念头让他几乎要杀死杜皮伊或者干脆让杜皮伊杀死他，好让他腐烂出一本神谱，仿佛他们根本就是为此凑在一起。谁也没有说过爱，因为一个世界中必定包含这一切。  
杜皮伊抽完烟，点起蜡烛，拉开抽屉的时候他看到稿纸上的字迹闪着金色，熠熠生辉得让他们都忍不住感叹。你要出名了，所罗门。杜皮伊说，你会写一本书，从创世纪开始书写，男人和女人就仅仅是男人和女人，除此之外再无其他，你写像女人的男人和像男人的女人，因为他们的躯体之中有你想要的什么东西。夏娃和亚当是同一个人，你把你自己也写进去，你和夏娃做爱，把她雕刻下来，你一举成名然后死去，因为那不是尘世之物，人们甚至得回到子宫才能看到你搞出的那些东西。  
我得谢谢你，乔万尼，这很滑稽，但我们确实很合拍，谈爱挺庸俗的，你不是娈童我也不是东方的君主。你看到什么了吗？那些纸上没有写什么东西，它们是空白的。  
你会在两年之内写完，十年之内成名，死在一条河中。  
杜皮伊重新坐下，去握德帕英的手，说我会去参加你的葬礼。  
我们还会做爱多少次？  
不知道，但我们从不会相爱。  
我爱所有的人，甚至包括那个傻里傻气的德国佬，每个人都值得去爱和被写在纸上。谈爱是庸俗的，这年头它不值钱，我喜欢“坐在这里“，你走过来，我也走过来，我们就打招呼，一起喝酒，然后睡上一觉，醒来继续坐在这里，你说我十年之后会死。  
我们都会死。  
德帕英笑起来，他看到一点金光，他猜天亮了，他回头去看，窗外一片黑暗，他端起蜡烛来到窗前，把它扔出窗外，金色的火光倏忽熄灭但他感觉他点亮了什么东西。杜皮伊站过来，他们干脆就凝视彼此，把手握在一起，坦然得像是他们看到了死亡一般。  
他们看到了金光。


End file.
